Welcome To Paradise
by Onuris Black
Summary: A 5th year AU in which Harry ran away from the Dursley's at a young age. Harry will be independant but not too much so. Discontinued...for now...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (although I wish i did) please do not sue, i have no money.

A/N: This is my first fanfic so wish me luck. Harry's pastwill remain a bit of a mystery, however there will be flashbacks from around ch.2 onwards. Enjoy!

Prologue - The-Boy-Who-Disappeared-Without-A-Trace.

27th December 1987

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was currently eating a Sherbet Lemon while waiting for the arrival of Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic, as he had some very grave news to give. Fudge was twenty minutes late. Dumbledore did not particularly mind but he noted with consternation that he was fast running out of Sherbet Lemons.

Just as he was musing upon this and many other disturbing thoughts, and wondering if he could persuade Severus to join him for a quick game of ten pin bowling, the heavy door to his office was flung open by an irate Fudge who stormed through and threw himself down in the squashy floral armchair in front of his desk.

"Sherbet Lemon, Cornelius?" asked Albus politely, judging that Fudge was most definitely not a happy Hippogriff.

"I am not in a good mood, Dumbledore." Fudge spat vehemently.

"Nor am I Cornelius." Dumbledore said mildly

It was at that comment that Fudge noticed that Dumbledore's normally happy and active face was now pale, tired and sad. The twinkle was also gone from his eyes.

"What now?" Fudge asked fearfully, waiting for the other axe to fall.

"I am afraid it concerns young Mr Potter." Dumbledore said.

"He is missing."

"Missing? Missing what?" Fudge replied puzzled.

Dumbledore sighed. This was not one of Fudge's better days. Perhaps, he mused, flash cards would have been appropriate.

"I am afraid that he ran away from his home 2 days ago. The wards collapsed so naturally I went over to check on the Dursley's and Harry and was told that, and I quote Mr. Dursley, "The ungrateful brat stole £1000 and then took off."

"What?" Cornelius spluttered.

"Apparently we made a misjudgement leaving him with those people. After a bit of persuasion by Minerva, Mr and Mrs Dursley told her that Harry had asked where his parents were. Vernon Dursley then struck the boy."

"What do you mean struck" Fudge asked stupidly.

Dumbledore sighed and popped the last of his Sherbet Lemons into his mouth and waited for the Knut to drop.

"You mean the Boy-Who-Lived was being physically and mentally abused."

Disbelief and then realization and anger shone in the Ministers eyes.

"I am afraid so." Dumbledore said, relieved it had taken only a short time for the minister to process what was being said.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since he was a baby. You see, the Dursley's had got it into their heads that they could beat the magic out of him."

"Merlin's Beard!" Fudge whispered. "We've got to find the child."

"Ah. You are correct. I already have people looking for Harry and people are watching the known Death eaters." Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean 'known Death eaters'? Fudge choked "There are no known Death eaters out there."

"I have given you my views on this matter." Dumbledore said finally.

At that Fudge stood up and clapped his hands together.

"Right, I had better be off then" Fudge said quickly. "We have someone we need to find too you know."

"Who?" Albus asked calmly.

Fudge walked to the door and swung it open.

"Haven't you read this morning's prophet? Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban prison."

And with that startling piece of news, a tip of his lime green bowler hat and a pronounced grimace, Fudge left the office.

A/N: Please review and then ill post more!


	2. The Boy Who Was Caught

A/N: I'm back at last!!! It's been a while I know and I hope you can forgive me for staying away for so long but I'm back with a vengeance! I'm going to finish this story if it kills me. So hear you go, Chapter One! (Finally!)

Chapter One - The-Boy-Who-Was-Caught.

8 Years later.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand blindly behind him. He heard an answering shout and promptly ducked, the yellow light singing some of his hair.

He was being chased by cloaked attackers in the middle of the night, in the middle of nowhere and it was still bloody raining. Typical. It was always raining in this part of the country he though as he ran. He risked a glance behind him, three pursuers he noticed, what happened to the other two? A sharp CRACK up ahead alerted him and he shot a stunner in that direction then turned left down another deserted street.

As his feet pounded the wet pavement Harry idly wondered what had alerted the Ministry to his existence and location now when he thought they had given up on finding him two years ago. The wall to his left exploded hurling him to the ground. As he scrambled up and took off on his mad dash again he supposed it didn't really matter at this moment.

Harry had been in Merthyr Tydfil, deep in the South Wales valleys, for 4 months now and this was quite possibly the highlight of his stay. It wasn't a very exciting town, but at least it gave him some work.

Harry had thought that by coming to Wales now, he would be able to hide from the Ministry for as long as he wanted. The Ministry of Magic had little influence in Wales due to the rebellion in the year 1401 of the Welsh wizards and witches. And good for them Harry thought. Up until that point wizarding law had been quite oppressive of the Welsh but the losses on both sides had caused the Ministry to back off and for the most part leave Wales alone.

And so it was very shocking that he was running through the streets at night dodging hexes and curses thrown by people who had accepted him as dead and were supposed to be more than a little unwelcome here.

Harry suddenly spun around and rapidly fired off several stunners dropping two of his pursuers and causing the rest to dive for cover. _Funny_ he thought _they__'re not wearing Auror robes._

As the return spells started, Harry dove behind the nearest car and crouched. Peering around the side Harry immediately recognized Remus Lupin, only partially covered by a bin. When he saw Harry looking he gave him a wink.

Harry almost laughed but raised his wand and carefully sent a stunner at Remus who collapsed. _Two left._ Harry heard footsteps approaching around the left and right side of the car and stood up catching one with a stunner and the other with expelliarmus.

The disarmed witch kicked out at Harry, catching him in the chest and launching him back several meters before he crashed heavily to the floor. Harry didn't waste any time in getting up, however and was just in time to throw up a shield to block the stunner sent his way.

"STUPEFY!" Harry roared, putting power behind it.

The witch was thrown backwards despite the shield she had put up but quickly recovered.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" She yelled back

Harry was thrown backwards this time and, still stumbling, was caught by a disarming spell that ripped the wand from his hand. The witch summoned the wand and then advanced on him.

Several cracks filled the air and Harry was soon surrounded by wands. _This is it. _Harry thought. _I__'m finally caught. _

"Hands on your head, boy!" A voice from the crowd barked.

Harry saw the scarred face of the man who spoke and noticed the chunk of nose missing. Mad-Eye Moody. The Order of the Phoenix then.

"What do you want?" Harry sneered, trying to inject confidence into his voice to replace the dawning hopelessness that he felt.

"We would like you to come with us." A new voice spoke. It was not spoken as a request.

"Where?" Harry asked, he was stalling and they knew it.

"To Hogwarts, Potter." Moody said "Shacklebolt, we'll take him by portkey. Tonks, Vance revive the others, everyone else back to HQ."

Moody and a tall dark skinned man stepped forward as cracks filled the air. Moody produced a delicate willow-patterned teacup from his pocket and told Harry to hold onto it.

"Three, Two, One…" Moody counted and then with a tug around his navel Harry was whisked off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry landed in a heap on the ground. Looking up he saw his guards smirking down at him. He'd never travelled by portkey before.

Harry stood up and brushed himself off and then his escort marched him off along curiously straight gravel path. In the distance a great castle loomed and Harry couldn't contain the gasp at its beauty.

"Move on Potter." Moody commanded and it was then that Harry realised he had stopped.

As they trudged along the path Harry took in his surroundings, the lake, the forest, everything was as it had been described to him but he was still awed by the natural beauty of it all.

They neared the heavy looking wooden doors of the castle and Shacklebolt held Harry back as Moody clunked up the stone steps to the door. Harry noticed Shacklebolt's arm was no longer pointing at him but rather just a little off to the side. It was now or never.

Harry grabbed the wand in Shacklebolt's grasp and simultaneously drove an elbow back into his ribs. This had the desired effect of loosening the man's grip on the wand and Harry expertly dove forward with it, coming up several meters from Shacklebolt and pointing the wand at him.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted, and Shacklebolt dropped.

"Expelliarmus!" Moody cried from the steps, but Harry ducked it and sent a leg-locker curse back at him causing Moody to crash down the steps.

Harry wasted no time in legging it although he had no idea where he could go.

"Stop Harry."

Harry whirled around at the voice and saw an old man standing there, his purple starred robes and long white beard making him stand out in the night. Dumbledore!

"Incar-" Harry started but Dumbledore parried it.

"Stup-" Harry began again but Dumbledore blocked it again.

"Its pointless isn't it?" Harry asked "It would be impossible to defeat you."

"No, not impossible," Dumbledore replied cheerfully. "Just unlikely."

"I've heard you're all for second chances" Harry remarked, "you wouldn't give me a second chance at running would you?"

"I'm afraid that _would_ be impossible." Dumbledore answered cheerfully.

"I thought as much." Harry grumbled. "Where to next then?"

"My office if you please." Dumbledore turned around and walked towards the castle. "Follow me."

Harry turned, about to run off again.

"You wouldn't get ten meters." Dumbledore said without turning or breaking stride.

Harry sighed in defeat and then hurried after Dumbledore.

Moody and Shacklebolt stood by the castle doors and if looks could kill…

"Thank you gentlemen you may go" Dumbledore told them and with a nod to Dumbledore and a final glare at Harry, they were off.

Harry followed Dumbledore into Hogwarts and was again taken aback by its magnificence. Dumbledore did not pause so Harry was forced to hurry up the marble staircase letting his eyes wander wherever they chose. The portraits whispered as he walked past them and, although he had known they could do that, he was still surprised. Dumbledore had to pause once to wait for the correct staircase to fit in place, but apart from that he kept a brisk pace. Soon they were standing outside a large, ugly looking stone gargoyle.

"Cockroach Cluster." Dumbledore told the gargoyle and it immediately leapt aside revealing a rising spiral staircase, Dumbledore stepped on, Harry followed hearing the wall thud closed behind him.

At the top there was a gleaming oak door and Dumbledore quickly stepped off the stairs and opened the door. He walked inside beckoning Harry in as well.

Harry entered a large warm circular room, filled with whirring silver instruments and other odd looking trinkets. The walls were adorned with portraits of important looking witches and wizards, all of them asleep and some snoring loudly. An enormous desk occupied the far end of the room and next to it on a golden perch stood a red and gold phoenix.

"Amazing isn't he?" Dumbledore said following his gaze then sat down behind his desk. "Have a seat Harry."

Harry sat on the fluffy armchair that had just appeared in front of Dumbledore's desk and waited.

"You seemed rather reluctant to be brought to see me," Dumbledore said as if discussing the weather. "I had hoped you would have come here peacefully."

"In the real world survival comes before polite conversation." Harry told him.

"What a sad age we live in then." Dumbledore said.

Harry snorted, "You sent five people to corner me in the middle of the night!" he almost shouted, "What did you expect me to do!"

"A valid point," Dumbledore said "but I digress, you were not brought to me so that we may discuss how you were captured, but rather what to do now and where you have been in the past eight years."

"For the past eight years I have been managing to survive on my own and I would prefer it if you would please let me go."

"Again I am afraid that would be impossible."

"Why?" Harry asked. "Nobody in the ministry knows you've got me, you could keep it hushed up if you asked your lackeys to be silent about it."

"The truth is that we need you." Dumbledore began carefully. "The second war is about to begin."

"Yeah yeah, Voldemort's risen again." Harry spoke dismissively. "I fail to see how that has anything to do with me."

"It has everything to do with you." Dumbledore said regretfully. "Voldemort will never stop hunting you, because you destroyed him when you were a baby. He will never admit it or show it, but secretly he fears you. He fears what you could become."

"He doesn't even know I'm alive! Why would he come after me if he thinks I'm dead?"

"He knows your alive Harry. That scar on your forehead connects you to him. Last year, I suspect you felt it burning. That was when Voldemort rose again, and just as you felt him, he can sense you."

"What a load of crap!" Harry exclaimed. "A scar connecting people, c'mon Dumbledore you don't expect me to fall for that do you?"

"It is the truth Harry." Dumbledore said simply. "I cannot allow Voldemort to destroy you and the world as we know it because of your inability to trust me."

"What does the world have to do with me?" Harry asked "Why do you need me so much?"

"Harry, what I am about to tell you can not leave this room, do you understand? It is the reason Voldemort is searching for you, and it is the reason he murdered your parents nearly fourteen years ago."

Harry nodded astonished stunned into silence for a moment. He hadn't thought there'd been a reason that Voldemort had killed his parents, he'd always assumed it was just another of Voldemort's attacks on powerful families. Dumbledore stood up and opened a cabinet, withdrawing a shallow stone basin and setting it on his desk before sitting again.

"About fifteen years ago, I was interviewing applicants for the subject of divination, have you heard of it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Reading tealeaves and crystal balls?" Harry said scornfully. "Yeah I've heard of it."

"I met the only applicant in a room above the Hogs Head, a pub in the village of Hogsmeade. It was clear to me that the witch had no real talent in the subject and I let her down gently and was preparing to leave when this happened."

Dumbledore took out his wand and poked the silvery substance in the basin. A figure draped in shawls with eyes magnified rose out of it revolving slowly

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

The figure in the basin sank and then vanished.

No one in the office made a sound, Dumbledore was staring at the basin, Fawkes was staring at Harry and the portraits Harry noticed were now all wide awake, staring at him.

"I'm the only one who can stop him." Harry gasped at last. "And Voldemort knows all this?"

"No, he does not know it all," Dumbledore responded drawing his eyes away from the basin and again looking at Harry. "Someone was listening to the prophesy but they only heard the first half before they were discovered and thrown from the building. Voldemort only knows that you have the power to stop him."

"How do you know it was me?" Harry asked.

"You were born in July to parents who had defied Voldemort three times." Dumbledore answered. "There was one other possibility but Voldemort marked you as his equal by trying to destroy you and giving you that scar."

"What power do I have that he doesn't? How could I possibly kill the most feared and powerful dark wizard in centuries?"

"I am afraid that I do not know you well enough to answer those questions, we shall have to find out in time."

"What happens now?" Harry asked, still quite astonished by all that had happened in such a short stretch of time. "I do have a life, I can't just abandon everyone I know without contacting them."

"You will have to join the fifth year classes here at Hogwarts. It is the best way to keep you safe." Dumbledore told him "You will be allowed to send Owls out to any friends you have, they will not be monitored."

"They had better not be."

"May I ask Harry, where you have been and what you have been dong these past years?"

"You may ask all you like but I will not tell you." Harry said, anger welling up inside him. "Do not make the mistake of thinking that I don't know who left me with the Dursley's. I ran for a very good reason, and I have not forgiven you for the years I spent there at their house. How could you think I would ever call that home WHEN I WAS TREATED LIKE SHIT!"

Harry was on his feet now without realising how he had gotten there and Dumbledore was staring at him with regret and sorrow all over his face

"I can never apologise enough for that Harry." He said, "All I can say is that I had no idea how they were treating you."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Harry said to him, "When will I be sorted?"

"At breakfast in the Great Hall." Dumbledore said, the calm face restored, "It is tradition to be sorted in front of the school. I shall have to inform the Ministry of your reappearance, and I am sorry but we shall have to give you a tracking spell. The Ministry will demand it in order to make sure you do not run off."

Dumbledore glanced at his watch and started

"I had best be off now." He said jumping to his feet, "you may write your letters to your friends, there is parchment on my desk. The fireplace is connected to the Floo network for firecalls only. I will return in two hours to take you to your sorting."

With that Dumbledore strode out the door.

Harry crossed over to the fireplace and took a pinch of Floo powder from the mantelpiece, he threw it into the flames which promptly turned an emerald green colour and thrust his head in saying clearly "Number 8 Railway Terrace!"

Harry's head spun like mad and he had to shut his eyes to keep from being sick but he eventually felt his head coming to an abrupt stop. Opening his eyes Harry took in the tattered but warm looking furniture and decoration. Seeing no-one in the chairs in front of the hearth Harry called out.

"REMUS!" Harry shouted loudly. There was a crash from the direction of the kitchen and then Remus Lupin came into view carrying a tray with some toast on it.

"I did have some tea but as you probably heard…" He said "I suppose you're at Hogwarts then?"

"Yeah, I almost got away but then Dumbledore showed up" Harry said dejectedly "I didn't see much point trying after that."

"Well it's about time you were caught!" Remus said kneeling down by the fire and setting the tray on the floor "Toast?"

"Yes please!" Harry replied enthusiastically "I'm starving!"

"I thought you might be," Remus feeding him some "I came back from HQ as soon as I could, I knew you'd find a way to firecall me."

"Dumbledore's gone to the Ministry to tell them he's got me." Harry said "And it seems I am to re-enter the wizarding world as a Hogwarts student."

"There's timing for you." Remus said "right as the second war is heating up again, you come back in, this isn't exactly our finest hour."

"And Hogwarts will undoubtedly be a target on Voldemort's list."

"Welcome to paradise!"

Harry laughed at that. "I'm going to miss being free though."

"It's not as if you're a prisoner Harry."

"I may as well be though, they're even putting a locator spell on me! In case I run off again!"

"Well it is a good precaution." Remus laughed at him.

"That's not the point though." Harry huffed indignantly.

"I suppose I'll have to tell Padfoot then." Remus sighed "He won't be happy."

"Just tell him I'm OK and not to do anything stupid." Harry said smiling again "though he doesn't seem to know what stupid means."

"I'll remind him." Remus assured him "And I'll tell him to spread it around that your OK and not to worry."

"Good idea."

"Oh and I can ask Dumbledore if I can take you to Diagon Alley! He'll probably tell you about the money your parents left you."

"At last I'll have some money to spend on myself."

"Don't kid yourself!" Remus warned him "you'll be buying all the books from the last four years of school and this years supplies."

"I know, I know."

Remus looked off to the side for a moment then back at Harry.

"Someone's coming, Harry, you've got to go." He said "See you soon."

"Bye Remus!" Harry said yanking his head back out of the fire.

A/N: Next chapter won't be long behind I promise! Thanks to sister and beta Kasca Black for her help in getting this out to you! That's all for now thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW!


	3. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (although I wish I did) please do not sue, I have no money.

A/N: Summer has come and with it comes the second chapter in this tale. pause for cries of joy Enjoy! (I hope)

Chapter Two - A New Beginning

With a sigh Harry stood up and walked over to the desk collapsing into the chair and springing back up immediately. He hated waiting.

Harry headed over to the door next and attempted to open it. Locked. He didn't know what he'd expected, how could you just capture someone only to forget to lock the cell door?

Harry took out his wand and tried every unlocking spell he could think of. Predictably, he failed. With a frustrated growl Harry stood back from the door and sent a Reducto at it. Big mistake.

The ricochet singed Harry's arm as it passed and then impacted in the middle of Dumbledore's desk, blowing a large round hole in the middle and incinerating whatever was hidden away in the draws.

Harry hissed in pain and then swore loudly as he realised what had happened, the phoenix took one look at Harry and then disappeared in a flash. When Harry looked at the door again, he noticed the faintest of scratches had appeared on its surface.

Harry swore again, he hated being locked up, it reminded him of his time at the Dursley's.

A few minutes later there was another flash of fire in the centre of the room and the phoenix reappeared along with three other people, Dumbledore, Remus and a portly little man wearing a pinstriped cloak.

Dumbledore looked from Harry's arm to his desk and smiled.

"Harry, may I introduce you to the Minister of Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge and Remus Lupin?"

Harry nodded politely to both of them finding it rather amusing that he was being introduced to Remus not five minutes after talking to him.

"Mr Potter its wonderful to finally see that you are back with us," Fudge exclaimed, "I can finally sleep easier knowing that you are safe."

Harry almost winced at the false happiness Fudge was giving off and didn't miss for a second the suspicion. However he managed to retain his cool giving an extra large grin in return.

"It's _so _great to finally be here!" Harry said, matching Fudges fake enthusiasm perfectly, "I've wanted to come for so long."

"Excellent, Excellent," Fudge said, completely ignorant, "Dumbledore has of course, assured me of your trustworthiness and has promised me the full story of what you've been up to, however, there is one question I would like answered."

"Ask away Minister," Harry said.

"Around the same time of your disappearance," he began, "A terrible dark wizard named Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban prison. Can you tell me if you ever saw him during your absence?"

Fudge looked expectantly at Remus who produced a photograph from his pocket and showed it to Harry. A tall man with black hair and a boyish grin stood laughing with his arm around a younger looking Remus' shoulders. They both look like they were celebrating.

"Can't say I've ever seen or heard of him Minister," Harry said as soberly as he could.

"Think carefully now Harry, he is an extremely dangerous man and has killed many times over the years, it is very important that we catch him before he has the chance to endanger even more lives."

Harry paused allowing his mind to drift back to the first time he had seen him.

* * *

_Harry ran and ran and ran and ran. He'd never run so fast or so far in his life. He was crying as he ran, crying with happiness. He'd finally escaped; he was never going back to that horrible place or those awful people who called themselves his family._

_Harry whooped with joy as he kept running, not caring who he awakened in the dead of night. This was most abnormal behaviour, his uncle would be horrified. That thought made him whoop again._

_Harry finally collapsed on a bench several minutes later needing rest, and pondered what to do next._

_The stupidity of his plan finally caught up with him as he realised that he had no idea. He was only seven, what was he supposed to? How was he going to survive? Panic flooded him and he looked around wildly as if expecting his answer to materialize out of thin air. Funnily enough it did, well, almost._

_A rustling in the bushes made him spring to his feet, clutching the rucksack that held his few meagre possessions. As Harry watched, a figure emerged from the bush, tall with long black hair. He wore filthy rags that might long ago have passed for clothes and Harry could smell him from ten meters._

_Harry watched amazed as the man held out his hand, the first gesture of friendship that had ever been shown to Harry._

"_Harry," The man said quietly, "You look so much like your father. My name is Sirius Black, I am your Godfather."_

* * *

"No," Harry said finally, "I have never met this man."

Fudge seemed terribly upset with his answer but somehow managed to affect an air of relief at the same time.

"I will be off then," He bowed to Dumbledore, turning to Harry again he said, "Good luck Mr Potter, I wish you well for settling in to our society and look forward to hearing your tale."

"Thank you Minister," Harry replied, "but I'm afraid that I'll be terribly busy with my studies for a while, I've got a lot to catch up on."

Fudge peered at Harry for a moment but seemed to accept it. With that Fudge left through the now unlocked door and Dumbledore spoke again.

"Expertly handled Harry," Dumbledore said smiling, "I was rather surprised that my phoenix had to alert me as to your attempted breakout but I suppose it was to be expected, luckily I had already informed the minister and he insisted on coming to meet with you," Dumbledore turned now to Remus. "Mr Lupin here Harry knew both of your parents very well," he said, "I am sure he could tell you a story or two about them. I have brought him here as he has requested that he be allowed to bring you to Diagon Alley after breakfast. There you can purchase everything you need for the upcoming year."

Remus stepped forward timidly and held out his hand for Harry to shake which Harry did slowly showing all the signs he needed. Harry couldn't afford for Dumbledore to discover that he already knew Remus.

"Now Harry we shall give you a tour of this fabulous castle, and discuss your lessons," Dumbledore said opening the door and striding out of it, Harry and Remus following closely.

* * *

Trapped. That's how Harry now felt. After years of looking after himself, of being able to leave wherever he was to go wherever he wanted, (provided he tell Sirius first) Harry was now faced with the prospect of being stuck in one place for an undetermined amount of time. He didn't want to be here, if it was his job to destroy the most powerful dark wizard for four hundred years then he'd rather be out in the world doing something about it, not sitting at school like a good little boy learning nothing that was likely to be the key to Voldemort's demise.

Of course when he mentioned this to Dumbledore the man had merely smiled at him and cheerfully told him that he would learn "more than just spellwork at Hogwarts". Remus had said much of the same over four years ago.

Harry was currently standing at the back of the Great Hall awaiting Dumbledore's signal to come forward and be sorted. He could only hope he wouldn't have to wrestle a troll as Sirius had claimed he had done. He had even shown him a scar from the a snort as a stool was brought forward along with a mouldy looking hat; he wondered how it had given him a scar

Harry stopped thinking as he noticed that everyone in the hall was staring at him and Dumbledore was beckoning him forward. Harry sighed, _this is it_.

Walking towards the front of the hall, Harry did his best to keep his face impassive and his eyes fixed on the stool that held the battered looking hat. It wasn't easy, loud muttering had sprang up as soon as he had started forward and though Harry only caught a few words, 'Sirius Black' and 'Dark wizard' were more than enough.

"Sit down and place the hat on your head," a stern looking woman said as he reached the stool. Harry had been introduced to her earlier as Professor McGonagall.

Harry did as she asked and was surprised to here a voice speaking to him in his ear. '_Well, well, you're a bit old to be sorted aren't you? Lets see now shall we, your very loyal to your friends but I don't think Hufflepufff is for you. Very smart too but again I don't think that's quite right. Hmm, very daring and incredibly brave but there's also a hint of cunning and a desire to prove yourself. You would do well in Slytherin. But I sense you'd be much happier in…'_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted aloud.

Harry took the hat off and stood up, the entire hall had gasped as the hat had called out his house but was now eerily quiet. Harry handed the hat to McGonagall and looked at Dumbledore. He merely smiled and nodded his head towards what he presumed was the Gryffindor table.

Harry took a deep breath and walked towards the indicated table which looked the most horrified of all. As he approached the end of the table everyone moved down three places leaving him a seat well clear of the nearest Gryffindor.

Sighing Harry sat down on the end, he supposed he should have expected this sort of behaviour after all, he had disappeared 8 years ago at the same time as an escaped criminal who was reputedly second in command to Lord Voldemort, now he returns not long after Voldemort himself. He couldn't really blame them for thinking the worst.

"Mr Potter has both the Ministry's and my own full support and trust," Dumbledore voice echoed from the head table, "and I sincerely hope that all of you will welcome him in a way that befits this schools well earned reputation."

With that, Dumbledore sat down and surveyed the hall. Muttering had started again but the majority of students were no longer openly glaring at Harry and the Gryffindors looked a little more relaxed. Probably the best he would get for a while.

Breakfast appeared on the table moments later and distracted many people as they started loading their plates with food. Harry's mouth watered as he spotted a plate full of pancakes in front of him and quickly followed suit.

Harry noticed a commotion several seats down and watched as a girl stood up suddenly and began walking towards him, ending the fierce whispering that he had heard. The girl, who looked to be about his age, had bushy brown hair and a nervous but friendly smile plastered on her face. She sat down across from him and Harry noticed the prefect badge pinned to her robes.

"Hello I'm Hermione Granger," the girl finally said "I'm a fifth year too."

"Hi," Harry returned somewhat coolly, "you obviously know who I am."

"Of course!" she said oblivious to his tone, "You're in quite a few recent history books, did you know that you're mentioned in several as the dark wizard to replace You-Know-Who?"

"At the moment I'm just keeping my options open." Harry said rather impressed that she had brought that up, "It is a good fallback career though, thanks."

Hermione looked horrified at the thought of planting _that_ career idea in his head but was saved by the arrival of her head of house.

"Mr Lupin is waiting in the entrance hall for you when you are ready potter and you're possessions have been collected from you're… previous accommodation and sent to your dormitory, several items have been removed and will be kept for you by the headmaster," said Professor McGonagall, "You shouldn't be too long; I expect to see you in my class first thing this afternoon."

As McGonagall left the hall Hermione turned to him having regained her courage.

"Where are you going?" She asked of him.

"Diagon Alley to get my school supplies," Harry answered her, "I need to get my books and some school robes, Dumbledore lent me the ones I've got on now."

"Shouldn't you have gotten you're things before coming here?"

"Didn't have time," he answered, "They only found me last night."

"Oh," she said sounding confused, "What do you mean they 'found' you? Didn't you want to come to Hogwarts?"

"Why would I?" he asked in return, "Before my capture I was leading a productive, if somewhat illegal, life. I had a job, friends and someone to hunt down and kill, now what do I have? No job, limited if any access to my friends and two people to hunt down and kill. Can you understand my aversion to full time education?"

Harry felt somewhat bad for venting his anger out on the girl but her constant stream of questions were starting to grate on his already overtaxed nerves.

"Well... I guess so... when you put it like that. But when you leave here you can get a better job, and make new friends while your here."

Harry laughed at her at that. She had completely disregarded his need to hunt down and kill Lord Voldemort and the filthy traitor who betrayed his parents. And he wasn't lying, he genuinely wanted to kill them both, they had after all murdered his parents and who knows how many other people between them.

"I'm not looking for a new job or new friends." Harry said coldly, "I was quite comfortable where I was and the last thing I wanted was to sit here being interrogated by silly little girls like you."

"There's no need to talk to me like that you self-obsessed Flobberworm!" She practically screamed, drawing the attention of the entire hall, "I was only trying to be friendly you know, you're going to be awfully lonely here on your own."

"You're irritating me now," Harry said in a bored voice getting up after taking a last bite out of his pancakes, "I'm leaving, hope I don't have to but I guess I'll see you in transfiguration."

With that he turned and marched out the hall just as the bell for lessons rang. Harry watched as everyone in the hall got up and followed him out in a chaotic rush, Hermione glaring at him as she started up the main staircase.

* * *

"How's Padfoot?" Harry asked of Remus as soon as they were safely strolling through Diagon Alley, the crowds making it impossible to be overheard, "have you had a chance to talk to him yet?"

"I spoke to him while you were stuffing yourself," he answered, "he was in one of the secret passageways leading into Hogwarts. I was checking the map we made to find Wormtail, just in case he tried anything."

Harry laughed at that. "He didn't waste any time did he? How did he find out so quickly?"

"Apparently you were being stalked by your Welsh friend that night." he said quite slyly, "She informed him of your capture and when she said they weren't Aurors he put two and two together."

"She's not my 'Welsh friend' Moony, "Harry said indignantly, "She does have a name. Did Rachael tell him why she was 'stalking' me?"

"Maybe she was _just _stalking you" Remus said causing him to blush, "I think her feelings about you are as transparent as glass."

"Shut your face old man." Harry said, "You know as well as I do that we're just friends and I bet she was just coming to see me, I haven't popped into the Academy for a while you know."

"Yes I'm sure you're right, she must have gotten a shock though, when she saw you being beaten by 5 people." he remarked.

"Suppose so," Harry said, "Can you go see her for me? Just to tell that I'm OK and not to do anything silly like plot my rescue with Padfoot. Oh and I'll try an get her a letter as soon as I can."

"I shall deliver your message of love as soon as I finish here."

The two walked into Flourish and Blott's laughing drawing a few looks from the other customers; luckily Harry had his hood up, there were still wanted posters up for him after all.

"Seriously though, what did Padfoot say?" Harry asked, striding up to the counter and giving his list to the man behind it. The man looked at it and bustled off to find the books.

"Well… he's split on the matter." Remus said thoughtfully dragging Harry down one of the aisles, "Fancy doing Care of magical Creatures?"

"Sounds interesting enough, they don't cover much except for a basic outline at the Academy, not practical enough apparently," Harry answered watching as Remus consulted a different list and then pulling down 3 books, "What's he split on?"

"Well he has wanted you to go to Hogwarts since you were eleven. It was you who wanted to pursue Wormtail around the world," Remus continued, "Divination?"

"Padfoot wanted that just as much as I did, and you I expect," Harry said accusingly, "I just like being free to do what I want. And no way to divination reading palms and tea leaves is not what I want to be doing for the next year."

"You know we want to capture Wormtail, but we just thought that you could have done better to get an education at Hogwarts and leave it to us. You were eleven when we gave you that choice and neither of us was keen to let you go on your own" Remus said striding into a different aisle, "Your lucky Sirius went with you those first two years. Only he could have gotten into Hogwarts without being seen."

"I suppose you're right there, and I was sad when we had to split up to follow the rat" Harry said a bit wistfully, "And anyway I stopped off at the academy as much as I could in between leads. You took ancient runes didn't you?"

"Fascinating subject if you ask me," Remus said, deciding for Harry and pulling three more books down from the shelves, "I'm not saying you made the wrong choice, only that the academy doesn't really focus on any subjects like Hogwarts does. You basically just learn anything that'll help you in a fight or around the house, and that isn't all there I to magic."

"I know that," Harry replied, "But those two areas were all I've ever really needed, I mean I'm not looking to get a job at the ministry am I?"

"True I suppose," Remus conceded, "one thing well have to work out with Dumbledore is where you'll be going in the summer, I'm going to ask him if you can stay with me."

"Great! I was afraid he'd lock me up in Gryffindor tower or some padded ministry cell."

"I'm sure i'll convince him somehow. By the way, how are you're oclumency shields holding up around him?" Remus asked.

"I don't really know, "Harry answered, "I dropped them in our little duel outside the castle 'cause I don't want to show anyone what I'm capable of yet. But the rest of the time he hasn't even tried."

Harry and Remus dumped the books on the counter next to the stack that awaited them from Harry's list. After paying for them and putting them in bags, Remus shrank them and gave them to Harry who pocketed them.

"Right!" Remus said clapping his hands together, "was that it?"

"Umm…" Harry took out his list, "Looks like it, shall we grab an ice-cream?"

"Sorry Harry, got to get you back before lunch so you can settle into the tower." He answered sounding regretful. "I've got a portkey that will take you to your dormitory. Put all your things away, grab a shower 'cause you stink, change into your uniform, and then find someone in the common room to show you down to the great hall for lunch, if not you're screwed."

"Thanks Moony," Harry laughed, "Make sure you tell everyone I said hi."

"I will," Remus said, " you'll have to work extra hard this year if you're going to catch up with everyone else, even the frightening speed you seem to pick up new spell with wont help much with Ancient runes and the theory stuff you'll need for OWL's. I'll try to see you soon Harry and maybe I'll bring you some letters from a few of your friends."

Without further ado Remus produced a quill from his pocket, muttered 'activate' and gave it to Harry. In four seconds he was gone.

* * *

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He'd never had to wear a school uniform before, being on the run did not allow one to attend any type of organised school. He supposed he looked quite smart in it, apart from his hair anyway; he could never flatten his hair. Even if he could he wouldn't have though, Padfoot had always told him he looked so much like his father.

Harry sighed, despite what he said to Hermione earlier, he might actually have to make friends here in order to survive. Suppressing a shudder, Harry picked up his copy of The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 and made his way down into the common room. It was empty.

Harry swore under his breath and crossed to the portrait hole intending to wander the school until someone found him. When he got halfway across the room however, it opened by itself and people started poring in.

Harry snagged the arm of a red headed girl as she walked past him and she spun around to face him, her eyes widening as she realised who had grabbed her.

"Hey I'm Harry," he said to her, "could you show me how to get to the great hall?"

"After the way you treated Hermione!" she laughed at him, "I thought you didn't need friends? Changed you're mind know you realise you need them have you?"

"Fine," Harry growled, frustrated with her, "see you around."

Harry started towards the portrait hole intending once again to try on his own when someone stepped in front of him. The boy was about the same height as Harry with brown hair. His face didn't appear to have lost all its baby fat but he had a friendly smile and his hand was outstretched towards him. Harry shook it.

"Neville Longbottom," he introduced himself as and Harry recognised his name. Sirius had told him about his parents.

"Harry Potter," Harry answered in kind.

"Obviously," Neville said dryly, "Ginny giving you a hard time?

Harry followed his gaze to the girl who he'd just been speaking to and shook his head.

"Nothing I don't deserve I'm sure," Harry said.

"Ginny and Hermione are best friends," Neville said returning his eyes to Harry, "After pulling a wand on Hermione at breakfast I suppose you're lucky you didn't get hexed."

"What?" Harry said confused, "I didn't pull a wand on her."

"I know that," he said, "but everyone tends to exaggerate these sort of things until it gets too silly to believe anymore, believe me, if she doesn't show up for dinner they'll start saying you murdered her in the hallway."

"Great," Harry said sarcastically, "Anyway, can you show me where the great hall is? I don't really know my way round yet."

"Sure thing, but go grab you're stuff for afternoon lessons first, otherwise you'll have to come all the way back up here for them. I can show you to you're next lesson too, I'm in your class."

"Thanks Neville," Harry called as he started back up to his dormitory, "You're a life saver."

A/N: I'm going on Holiday for two weeks but when I return I should have one or two more chapters ready. I find I must again apologise for my lack of updates but I hope to rectify this in the weeks to come as I have finished all my exams and now have bags of free time on my hands. So sit tight everyone, thanks for reading and don't forget to hit that button that says 'Go'.


	4. Foundations

Another long awaited(I hope anyway) update from me! News from my life(in case anyone's interested) - My As levels are incredibly hard, well Maths an Physics are anyways, and some of the girls have taken to calling me Stevie which I think is a little queer but oh well….On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3- Foundations

Harry stared at the defiant woman held before by two masked figures with long black robes. Feelings of revulsion coursed through him as he became aware of what would inevitably happen to her. Harry extended a skeletal hand and touched her cheek. She didn't flinch.

"Such a courageous thing," Harry remarked to the two Death Eaters, he felt sick at the words coming out of his mouth in that high pitched voice but new from previous visions that there was nothing he could do to stop it. "Just another filthy Mudblood in the end though."

"So are you from what I've heard," she replied, her chin held high and proud even in the face of impending death. As Harry stared at her he thought she looked vaguely familiar.

Voldemort apparently decided to ignore the slight as Harry involuntarily swept his gaze around the cosy looking living room. His eyes stopped on several pictures adorning the elegant mantelpiece. His feet carried him towards them and he seized one of them and held it out to the woman. Harry felt his heart stop as he realised just who the woman reminded him of.

"The girl in this photo Jones," Harry could barely breathe now, the woman had stiffened, "who is she to you?"

"Rot in hell you bastard." Jones replied calmly as if speaking of the weather.

Harry felt his mouth tug into a smile at this although Harry wasn't feeling in any way humorous at the moment, he knew this woman to be Hestia Jones, and he knew who the person in the photograph was.

Voldemort picked up another photograph, this time depicting a man and a woman laughing together as the man cradled a baby in his arms.

"Ah, of course," Harry said calmly as he studied the photograph, "Marcus Dunter, I killed him myself you know, left the wife and child to one of my Death Eaters. He will have to be killed of course. I do hate disloyal servants. Unfortunately I also hate unfinished business and at the moment your family is unfinished business and next on my list, I had thought you were the last, but I was obviously mistaken."

"You'll never find her she disappeared years ago even I haven't heard from her in over four years," Hestia laughed suddenly, the kind of mad hysteria that hits you in the moments before your death, "I'm afraid that my family will have to remain unfinished business for you _Riddle,_"

"I have but one question for you before you die Jones," Harry found himself saying.

"Casket or cremation?" Hestia Jones asked cackling at her own joke.

Harry felt himself smile briefly and he immediately felt a little of Voldemort's emotions, he enjoyed watching his victims go through these little stages; first comes the depression of being caught, next is the defiance as they're questioned and lastly the witty repartee.

"One of my spies reported to me that Harry Potter had been found and brought to Hogwarts," Harry felt sickened that he was one of the reasons Voldemort was here tonight, "You are a member of Dumbledore's pitiful Order, can you confirm these rumours?"

"Oh yes of course I can," Hestia was quick to answer, "We found him just last night. He said something about a prophesy and how now was the time for him to fulfil his part in it. Does that make sense to you Riddle?"

This time Harry roared in anger and drew his wand in one fluid motion, the words spilling out of his mouth and the green light spilling out of his wand. And with the flash of light Harry Potter woke up to an angry shout.

* * *

"Mr Potter!"

Harry almost toppled out of his chair when he sprang awake but just managed to keep his balance, and his dignity, well, most of it. Professor McGonagall loomed over him, her mouth pressed into a thin line.

"Yes?" Harry said in return, rubbing his scar which was now throbbing with pain.

"Perhaps I should find new ways of keeping my students interested during their lesson since my methods have apparently failed with you. If you would be so kind as to demonstrate what you have learned this past hour? That is, apart from how to drool on your textbook."

The other students sniggered at Harry's apparent stupidity but Harry merely smiled apologetically at McGonagall.

"What were we supposed to be doing?" he asked innocently.

"You were _supposed _to be conjuring buttons potter."

Without further ado, Harry produced his wand from his pocket and muttered the appropriate spell. A half dozen buttons appeared on the table in front of him, shocking the class and its professor.

"I see you've encountered this spell before Mr Potter," McGonagall said. "Have you mastered it fully? What's the largest item you can conjure?"

"Umm, a bed I think but I rarely use it for things that size and I've never tried anything bigger."

"Very well." The stern witch pursed her lips again for a few moments, "Read through the textbook until you've found something you haven't done yet. I understand that you're previous education was… wanting."

"I learned everything I needed to learn professor" Harry replied calmly. "I never thought I would desperately need to transfigure inanimate objects into other inanimate objects so I skimmed that topic. Perhaps I should practise that."

"Indeed, I'll get you a first year book so you can read up on the basics an then you'll need the third year book to go into more detail."

The lesson proceeded pretty smoothly after that with Harry pretending to struggle with his spell work and induring the smug stares of Granger who seemed to look down n him because he'd skipped a few basic spells.

The quiet also gave him time to reflect on his vision. He'd have to tell her now. Harry would have to tell her that her only remaining family was dead and that she was next. He hadn't seen her in just over six months and this is what he would have to tell her when he did finally see her.

Harry got so angry at one point that he accidentally set fire to Neville's robes. Luckily McGonagall was distracted by a boy Neville told him was called Seamus Finnegan, who somehow managed to transfigure his entire desk into a giant button.

On its own that incident would have caused only a minor irritation, however the appearance of the button had been enough to startle Padma Patil into bumping shoulders with one Ron Weasley who had by then mastered the button spell and was practising an animation spell, which promptly missed its button and instead struck Finnegan's.

The chaos that ensued sent students running for their lives as the button careened around the classroom before eventually smashing through the door and rolling off down the corridor.

With Neville suitably doused, Harry surveyed the result of the rampaging button. It didn't look good. More damage to the furniture could not have been caused had a muggle bomb gone off in the centre of the room. Harry wondered just what sort of animation charm Weasley had been practising. As it happened there was only one casualty and Harry was perversely happy to note that it was Granger who had had her fingers crushed.

Weasley was sent to retrieve the button and McGonagall let the class out early so she could repair the room for her next class and Granger could go to the Hospital Wing. Neville led a bemused Harry towards Ancient Runes

"Is it always this crazy around here?" Harry asked Neville after a while.

"Its always slightly crazy," Neville answered with a smile, "That lesson was definitely more crazy than most though."

Ancient Runes turned out to be hard work just as Remus had predicted. Except for when he had first started to learn magic, Harry had never had a hard time learning anything. The prospect of learning 3 years worth of the course in the single year was pretty daunting. It was lucky that it was pretty interesting otherwise he would have just dropped it on the spot.

Harry had always used the more modern of wards when he had to use them as these were relatively easy to cast and required only a Latin incantation. The older wards were far more powerful but he'd never wanted to waste time learning Runes so hadn't bothered with them. Now he'd have the time at least.

* * *

After dropping off their bags in the common room Harry and Neville made their way down to the great hall for dinner. This turned out to be more bearable than breakfast since he was talking to someone instead of sniping at them.

Harry's good mood was broken though in a similar set of circumstances as breakfast.

"I heard you stunned Hermione at breakfast," was the opening statement at this meal.

Neville shot Harry an 'I told you so look' and returned to his remaining potatoes.

A tall red headed boy lowered himself into the seat opposite Harry and began to load his plate with enormous amounts of everything. Neville had told Harry about Ron Weasley during lunch so Harry knew that conflict was not inevitable.

"Well done on that," Weasley continued with a grin, "about time someone deflated her ego."

"I didn't actually stun her," Harry explained patiently, "Or even pull a wand on her. We just exchanged some insults."

"Oh well," Weasley said with a disappointed look, "I guess words will have to suffice for now."

As Harry understood it Weasley hated Granger. The whole school knew this and egged them on in every one of their fights. Harry also knew that the two were the cleverest students in the year and were constantly competing against each other.

"So how are you settling in so far?"

"Easily," Harry replied shortly, he was not interested in getting caught in the crossfire of any argument between the two. Luckily Weasley seemed to be as clever as Neville had said and decided to fall silent. Finishing the rest of his steak and kidney pie, Harry stood up.

"I've got to go see Dumbledore for a minute Nev, meet you back in the common room."

"Are you sure you can find it on your own?" Neville called after him as he started for the teachers table.

"I'll manage," Harry replied vaguely.

Conversation on the high table stopped as Harry approached Dumbledore and the teachers stopped eating in favour of staring at him.

Harry noticed one man was glaring at him with a fierce hatred and Harry recognised him immediately. Long pointy nose, pale skin and greasy hair. Snivellus.

"What can I do for you Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asked Harry when he had stopped in front of him.

"I need to see someone," Harry asked as calmly as possible. He was not used to asking someone's permission.

"May I ask who it is?"

"Professor?" Snivellus, sitting on Dumbledore's left had interrupted, "If I may remind you, students are not allowed to leave the school except in case of emergency."

"The other exception is Hogsmeade visits," Dumbledore said, "However you will need your legal guardians permission. Since Sirius Black was removed as your guardian you will have to find a new one. I will be happy to fill the position if you would like."

"What about Remus?" Harry asked praying that this would work.

"I'm afraid that Lupin's… monthly activities prohibit it. It is the law." Snape looked like he was announcing Christmas.

"On the contrary Severus," McGonagall spoke up from Dumbledore's right, "That law only applies to adoption. Becoming a legal guardian is a loophole the ministry has not yet sealed… though give them time" She finished darkly

Harry glanced at Snape's expression. Christmas cancelled.

"Its settled then Mr Potter," Dumbledore resumed, "I shall owl Remus the necessary papers. You may arrange to meet up with your friend on the next Hogsmeade. Beware though Mr Potter, You will be watched, any unfavourable activities and you wont get another chance."

"Of course Professor," Harry replied, "Thank you."

As Harry walked out of the Great Hall he mentally cheered. He had thought that Dumbledore would question him more closely on the identity of the person he wanted to meet however it seems that Snape's interfering had distracted the question. He could not smile though, the news he had to give was grim.

* * *

After an hour and a half of wandering the castle aimlessly, he had finally received aid from Ron who he had met coming back from the library judging from the armful of books he had with him.

"You'll get used to the castle in a few days," Ron said after a minute of awkward silence, "Just pay attention to where you're going and after about a week you should know you're way around well enough."

"The moving staircases don't really help do they?" Harry asked of him an Ron chuckled.

"They tend to throw the first years off for awhile but it wont take you long to get used to the secret passageways and alternate routes people take to avoid them."

Silence reigned for another long moment before Ron asked a question.

"In Transfiguration, McGonagall said that you're educating had been wanting," Ron started, "If you don't mind me asking, where were you educated before you arrived here? You couldn't have got into any of the schools because Dumbledore would have found you years ago. I heard he searched them personally every two years in case you had turned up at one."

"I was educated in Wales for the most part, although a bit of home schooling was involved as well. I cant say where in Wales specifically."

"Not the Welsh Academy For Practical Magic?" Ron asked incredulously, " I heard my Dad mention it once or twice, he works for the ministry," he answered to Harry's unasked question of how he knew about it, "I've always wondered if it really existed, all we know are rumours, nobody knows where it is! Is it true that its hidden deep underground in an abandoned mine?"

"No," Harry laughed, "It's a pretty ordinary location really but I think its a lot better than a place like this to learn magic."

"Whys that?" Ron questioned, "Don't you miss out entire sections of the curriculum?"

"That's just the point Weasley," Harry smiled, "There is no curriculum. I mean, everyone has to learn a few basics when they first arrive, but after that you pick what you think you need to learn in order to survive in the outside world."

"Sounds wicked!" Ron exclaimed, "I wish Hogwarts was a bit more like that, though I'd probably still want to learn everything."

They arrived at the common room after that and Ron spoke the password, "Chivalry", and entered with Harry following.

"I've got to do some reading," Ron said, indicating the pile of books in his arms, "I'll see you later mate."

"Yeah see you Weasley."

Harry spotted Neville in a corner of the room huddled over some books but when he saw Granger next to him on the table turned to go up to his dormitory instead, he hadn't had any sleep last night after all.

"You know she's a good friend if you get to know her."

Harry turned towards the voice and wasn't surprised to find the Weasley girl addressing him from her position on one of the sofas.

"What are you talking about Weasley?" Harry asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I'm talking about Hermione," Ginny answered, "If you just go and talk to her, I'm sure she'll forgive you."

Harry looked at her for a few seconds before responding, "Why do you think I care about Grangers forgiveness?"

"Neville likes her," she said quietly, "and you like Neville don't you?"

"I'm not seeing how the two are related here," Harry answered wearily, he was getting very tired.

"Soon enough you'll encounter a situation where they're both together and you'll have to talk to them."

"You're brother seems alright." Harry said yawning loudly, "Maybe I'll just talk to him instead."

Something flashed behind Weasley's eyes and she looked away suddenly with a dark look on her face and stared at the fire for a moment before turning back to him.

"You should go to bed," She said, watching him yawn again.

Harry turned to go up the stairs to the 5th year boys dorm but she apparently hadn't finished yet.

"A word about my brother Harry," she said, sounding as tired as he felt, "Don't let him drag you down with him."

* * *

More news from my life (and maybe another chapter), coming soon!(Hopefully). Reviews are warmly welcomed into my open arms, yes, even the ones with criticism(as long as its constructive). Bye for now! 


	5. In My Place

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (although I wish I did) please do not sue, I have no money.

Chapter 4 - In My Place

Potions the next morning could not have gone worse had Lord Voldemort himself showed up to teach it. Snape had to be the foulest person Harry had ever come across and although Neville had warned him that Snape was renowned for favouring his own house, Slytherin, Harry had not expected to have to deal with someone who seemed to have a personal vendetta against him. Especially as he had never met the man. In person.

The first words out of Snape's mouth had been 'twenty points from Gryffindor for not returning to the Wizarding world sooner Potter.' Having got that out of the way he then berated and belittled Harry for the two hours of class for the simplest things such as breathing too loud or paying too much attention. What a ridiculous thing to do, telling a student off for paying attention.

Harry would be the first to admit that his potions skills were lacking in every area having never studied anything more beyond how to set up a cauldron, and even that needed practice according to Snape. However his lack of skill certainly did not account for the abuse he was receiving in class. It was lucky Sirius had filled Harry in on most of the things he got up to whilst here at Hogwarts with his Dad, otherwise Harry wouldn't have had a clue as to why the man was acting that way.

The only good thing to have come out of the lesson was catching the eye of a certain blond haired Slytherin and using a crude legislations technique to catch the mental message being sent his way. _Quiditch pitch, 6.30._

Harry heaved a sigh as he sat towards the back of the room, waiting with the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins in his year for Defence Against the Dark Arts to begin, he couldn't really drop potions as it was one of the core OWL subjects so he would simply have to keep his head down, although Harry doubted this would have much of an effect on Snape's mood, if any.

The door burst open suddenly and Harry almost went for his wand before remembering where he was. As it was the intruder bustled up to the front of the class and sat on her desk facing them.

"Sorry I'm late guys, Potter you here? Ah! I see you, haven't been introduced yet have we?" she asked with a smirk, "not properly anyway, I'm professor Tonks but just call me Tonks. I believe we met yesterday morning."

Harry recognised the name from the witch who disarmed him yesterday although he could have sworn she had a completely different face.

"Metamorphmagus?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Spot on Potter," she replied with a grin, her hair changing from bubblegum pink to forest green in the time it took to say the three words, "Right then on to business, I've prepared a list of everything on the OWL curriculum for you Potter so just put a tick next to everything you've covered and then well see what you need to be taught."

Harry looked down at the paper that had appeared on his desk with a wave of her wand and began ticking things off as Tonks began to teach the rest of the class, he was ticking off all the spells that needed to be learnt, it was just most of the theory when it came to the new modules that had been introduced a few years back; _Ministry approved responses to potentially dangerous circumstances. _Ridiculous in Harry's opinion but that was besides the point.

"Finished Potter?"

Harry looked up to find Tonks looming over him, the rest of the class were in the practice area learning shield charms by the looks of it. He handed Tonks the curriculum.

"You're sure you're proficient in all of these spells?" she asked him after reviewing it for a minute, she continued after receiving Harry's nod, "Well I can give you the ministry text book for the stuff you've missed out but it's mostly common sense, all you have to do is put yourself in the right mindset of what the ministry would want you to do."

"Does this mean I can leave?" Harry asked, "Or would you like me to sit and read every lesson?"

"I'll talk to Dumbledore about it but I don't think you need to come to this lesson anymore. I'll check up on you every now and again and give you some practice OWLS but apart from that you're free to go."

"Thanks Professor," Harry said gathering his bag and standing up and preparing to leave, "should I come back later to get those books?"

"I'll drop them off to you at Dinner," Tonks watched as Harry nodded and then opened the door, "One more thing Potter," Harry turned back to her expectantly, "If you were so intent on not being caught, why were you holding out on me yesterday?"

Harry smirked and said simply "I don't know what you mean professor," and before Tonks could say anything more he was out the door and off to the common room.

"_It's a bit…moist isn't it?" Harry asked looking round the cave that was to be his home for the foreseeable future._

"_It's as near as I can risk taking us to Hogsmeade" Sirius answered before conjuring two sleeping bags and pillows, "Me an you're dad found it in our fifth year I think, while we were exploring here, we always thought it would come in handy for some reason though it didn't at the time. Guess it has now though yeah?"_

_Harry studied Sirius' face. He was wearing that faraway expression that he always had on when speaking of the 'old days' as Harry called them. At least he was looking a lot healthier since their trip to Wales. They had gone there to get wands from a maker that Sirius knew there and had ended up staying for three months. The food was…plentiful…not exactly what they were both used to._

_Sirius finished up the furnishings for their 'home' and turned to Harry again, he looked incredibly reluctant._

"_You remember the spell I taught you?" he asked Harry, "It's important."_

"_I remember Sirius," Harry sighed, he was getting annoyed that Sirius was asking him that every ten minutes. _

"_If you see anybody coming towards the cave you use it okay? As soon as I see sparks I'll be here in a second." Sirius still didn't want to leave yet._

"_Just go Sirius," Harry said frustrated now, "We need Remus' help remember? Didn't you tell me that the longer we stay in one place the more chance there is of being found?"_

_Sirius smiled sadly at Harry before sweeping him up in a bone crushing hug_

"_I'll be back soon Harry," and with that he was gone down the mountain side leaving Harry to stare after him._

Double Transfiguration after lunch went pretty much the same as the last lesson (minus the rampaging button) and Herbololgy turned out to be pretty interesting after Professor Sprout told him he would have to play catch up for the entire year and assigned Neville as his personal tutor after she claimed he was already working above OWL level anyway.

Dinner crept up on Harry sooner than he'd liked, he knew he'd have to do something about the Granger situation. Sure enough as he traipsed into the Great Hall after Neville he noticed the boy was making a beeline for where she was already sitting. Sighing Harry followed.

"Hi Hermione," Neville said as he flopped down next to her and began loading his plate "Good lesson?"

Hermione looked up, about to respond but paused as Harry sat across from them. "Did you want something?" she asked rudely, looking at him as if he was the smallest of distractions.

"Hermione!" Neville admonished, shocked at her bluntness.

"Its OK Nev," Harry smiled, "I probably deserved that anyway." This had the desired affect of shocking Hermione into silence so Harry could speak, "Listen I wanted to apologise for yesterday OK? I hadn't slept at all that night, I'd received some bad news and everything here was new for me and I guess I just lashed out at the first person that tried to be friendly with me."

Harry started loading his plate but glanced up to gauge her reaction and had to look down again for fear of laughing, Hermione looked positively struck dumb.

"I told you he was an alright guy 'mione," Neville said through a mouthful of mash. This seemed to snap Hermione out of her trance quickly enough and she seemed to automatically tell Neville off for talking with his mouth full before turning to Harry again

"Apology accepted I guess," she said carefully, still looking a little disbelieving. "I suppose I could have been a little more understanding than trying to bombard you with questions."

Harry smiled at her and held out his hand, "Friends then Yeah?"

Hermione glanced at Neville before reaching out and shaking his hand. Harry feeling eyes on him looked down the table to find Ron staring at him with an unreadable expression. Clearly being friends with both of them was going to be problematical.

Harry noticed Professor Tonks coming towards him with two books and, looking at his watch, saw it was time to go anyway. Saying his goodbyes to Neville and Hermione, Harry stood up to intercept Tonks.

"Here you go Potter," she said offloading the books onto him when she saw him. "Now then, these two books will cover the ministry modules that I was talking about earlier. It's all common sense really so you shouldn't have a problem with the content. You don't need to go past section 3 in volume two though, that's the NEWT level stuff."

"Thanks Professor, see you later."

With that over Harry left the Great Hall and then the castle itself as he made his way down to the quiditch pitch for his evening rendezvous, reflecting on his time at Hogwarts so far. Things could have been going better, but they could also be much worse.

Befriending Neville seemed to have been the right decision as he seemed decent enough, even promising in a magical sense, although lacking in self confidence.

From what Harry could tell Hermione was an exceptionally bright witch, picking up new spells almost as fast as he could and she always seemed to have her head buried in a book. Hermione it appeared had a real thirst for knowledge in every form and this would make her a powerful witch and, potentially a dangerous opponent.

This led him to Ron Weasley. Ron was a bit of an enigma, and Harry loved trying to figure things out. Ginny's warning about Ron dragging Harry down disturbed him since it was coming from Ron's own sister and not some gossiping stirrer. Harry vowed to find out exactly what it was that Ron was going to 'drag' Harry into. Ron didn't seem to have the same thirst for knowledge that Hermione had, his urge to learn, from what he could learn from Neville, seemed to stem from a desire to be better than everybody else. This was worrying Harry.

Harry entered the Quidditch pitch and immediately noticed a light coming from the top of one of the stands. Starting to climb the steps his thoughts turned to the person he had come here to meet, and how he had first seen him, roughly a year ago, in one of his first Voldemort visions.

"_I see you brought him for me__ Lucius__, how very dedicated you are"_

_Lord Voldemort, newly arisen from the shadows of death, sat on a throne. It was of course a stone throne, in a stone room, in a stone castle. Voldemort believed that any show of desiring comfort, was a sign of weakness, and weakness was not a trait to show your followers._

"_My son is eager to learn our ways my Lord," Lucius spoke from his position at Voldemort's feet. "I have brought him up to uphold our ideals; I would swear his loyalty to our cause, as would he."_

"_You have done well Lucius," Voldemort said. "Rise and bring him forward."_

_Lucius rose and beckoned to the third and final figure in the room, who hurried forward. The boy of fourteen years looked incredibly fearful._

"_Kneel!" Lucius hissed and the boy immediately collapsed to his knees as if sheer willpower had been the only thing keeping him upright._

"_Leave us Lucius," Voldemort commanded. "I wish to speak to young Draco alone."_

"_As you wish my Lord," he said bowing once more before retreating out the room through a set of oak double doors._

"_Get up Draco." Voldemort ordered, and was amused that the boy seemed to spring to his feet as quickly as he had dropped to the floor. "I understand that as a Malfoy, you are not used to kneeling or bowing before anybody. Am I correct?"_

"_You are…my Lord," Draco spoke his voice shaky._

"_Lucius has told me all about you and you're hatred for those that are beneath us." Voldemort smiled, a sight that seemed to scare Draco far more than reassure him. "I must confess I was surprised when he reminded me of you're age, It is not often that I recruit someone so young into my ranks, but then Lucius has always been one of my most faithful followers, I would expect you to be alike in that respect."_

_Voldemort surveyed Draco with snake like eyes, "You have the potential to be a great wizard Draco, but only through me can you achieve this. One day I'm sure, you will take your fathers place at my side." Voldemort said this as if it was the greatest__ honour__ in the world and he looked at Draco expectantly._

"_Th-thank you my Lord," he replied, catching on quickly. He extended his right forearm to Voldemort. "Please my Lord, mark me as you're se-servant."_

_Voldemort laughed his high pitched laugh as he surveyed the boy with a satisfied look. "No Draco," he said, "I am afraid you will have to wait for that__ honour__ for some time. I cannot, after all, have my latest spy in Hogwarts to be discovered by a mere slip of the sleeve."_

"_Spy my Lord?" Draco asked fearfully._

"_It is the assignment that is best suited to you're age I believe." Voldemort replied, running a critical eye over Draco. "As a student you are conveniently placed to gather information on recruitment options amongst the rest of the student body, I will be expecting recommendations throughout the year, and try to gauge members of other houses as well, think critically and carefully about who would be willing, and who would be best suited to serving me."_

"_I will not disappoint you my Lord," Draco said seemingly gaining confidence with every sentence, "You have my word."_

_Voldemort smiled that unnerving smile and sat back, seemingly satisfied with Draco. He closed his for a few moments and immediately after, the oak doors were thrown open, Lucius and another masked Death Eater strode through carrying a small girl between them. Draco hurried to the side as the pair threw the girl at Voldemort's feet and then backed away bowing. Something flashed in Draco's face while Voldermort was staring at the girl, something that resembled pity._

"_A small test Draco," Voldemort said calmly, finally taking his eyes off her, "A worthless muggle, or if it helps, picture her as mere vermin or a disease. A__ tumour__ to be wiped off the face of the earth. Kill her."_

"_Draco stood rooted to the spot, clearly mortified however after seeing the look on his fathers face, he withdrew his wand and slowly pointed it at the girl. He hesitated._

"_Kill her now." Voldemort commanded. _

"_Avada Kedavra!" Draco cried, immediately cringing as nothing happened._

_Voldemort smirked from his throne as Draco and Lucius both threw themselves at his feet, begging for forgiveness for their failure. He addressed the later first._

"_You will recall, Lucius, that you were similarly unable to cast it on you're first try, and you were a good deal older than young Draco."_

"_Yes my Lord," Lucius said, remaining on his knees, "Thank you my Lord."_

_Voldemort now turned his gaze upon Draco, who quickly averted his eyes. "In time Draco, you will come to__ realise__ that killing vermin such as this, is as effortless as breathing. Avada Kedavra!"_

_A last look of sheer misery on Draco's face was the last thing that could be seen before the flash of green light ended the vision._

Harry hopped the last few steps up to the top of the bleacher and stepped into the stand, immediately feeling the effects of a silencing ward.

"Harry!" Cried a familiar voice from the front row

"Sirius?" Harry called out, rushing forward to join the voice at the front of the stand.

"I told you he was fine Black," came a drawling voice from beside Sirius.

"You scared me half to death Harry," Sirius said, ignoring Malfoy and throwing his arms around Harry, "All I heard was that you'd been captured and brought to Hogwarts. I thought they were going to interrogate you or something."

"It's OK Sirius," Harry said, "The Order caught me off guard a bit but they told me they just wanted to bring me to Hogwarts. I started running so it wouldn't look too easy but the more I think about it, the more I think this is the right place for me to be at the moment."

"Well Moony and I have been telling you that for months!" Sirius exclaimed, "There are easier ways you could have done it Harry. We could have had a bit of time to prepare as well."

"I know that, I was just acting on instinct at the time."

"What's done is done I suppose," Sirius sighed. "Now we just need to make sure you're going to be safe here," he turned to Malfoy, "We are going to need any information you can get us on the people you know have been approached by Voldemort, and people you've recommended to him."

Malfoy was already pulling something out of his robes, "This is a copy of the list that I've been submitting to _him. _I made some additions to it over dinner so it's completely up to date with everything you need to know."

Harry took the roll of parchment off Malfoy and turned to Sirius again, "They're making Remus my legal guardian, Dumbledore won't have as much control over me as he'd like."

"He probably thinks he can influence any decision Remus makes," Sirius said thoughtfully, "This will definitely work to our advantage come summer."

"I'd better get back inside," Malfoy said, wrapping his cloak tighter around himself," Snape is starting to get more suspicious every time I disappear for a little while."

He disappeared down the stairs leaving Harry and Sirius alone. They walked to the edge of the bleacher together and stared out across the Quidditch pitch.

"I haven't been back here in so long," Sirius said wistfully, "Even when I came here chasing after Wormtail, I didn't exactly get the chance to take a look around." He turned to Harry, "It's a magnificent place Harry, and no matter how long you spend here, you will never discover all of its secrets, even Dumbledore cannot claim bragging rights on that one."

"Its very restricting though," Harry said, "I'm just not used to all these rules and people telling me what, where and when to do something."

"You've been spoilt rotten at that Academy of yours Harry;" Sirius laughed, "Everyone has to grow up around rules you know, it's partly responsible for developing a little something called common sense, something I believe you to lack almost entirely."

Harry laughed along with him, "Almost," Harry agreed. There was a silence for a minute as both were lost in their thoughts before Harry broke it, "We will catch him Padfoot..."

"I know Harry," Sirius replied, "And when we do, you won't have to worry about dark lords and their evil henchmen."

Harry snorted before his face became serious, "There's something else Siri," Harry said turning fully to face Sirius, "Dumbledore told me of a prophecy when he was explaining to me why I should enrol here."

"Ah yes," Sirius said understandingly, "You don't have to say anymore Harry. Your Dad told me about it just before he went into hiding, he said if I was to be bait or if I should ever have to raise you myself, then I should know the whole truth."

"Then you know that when we do catch him, I won't really be free will I? I have a destiny to complete first."

"The main thing that I have tried my best to impart on you Harry, since I first rescued you, was that everyone always has a choice in what they do."

"But the prophe-"

"Prophecies are vague at best Harry," Sirius said sharply, "Never let anyone tell you it's your responsibility to get rid of him. The weight of the world does not fall on to the shoulders of a fifteen year old boy."

"But when I'm a little older. When I know more-"

"Like I said Harry, Everyone has a choice. If you choose to face Voldemort when you feel you're ready then so be it, even if I don't like it. But do not allow _anyone _to force that burden on you before then."

"I won't," Harry shivered, "I just wish that catching Wormtail could have been my only worry."

"I think that from now on Harry, you should leave him to me,"

"It's not like I can do much from here is it?" Harry shrugged.

"You'd be surprised what you can accomplish within those walls, I hope you come to realise that Harry. Now!" Sirius turned around and marched to a seat, flopping himself down. "Let's go over that scroll Malfoy gave us before you go inside."

A/N: Here I am again haha. Enjoy hopefully and review please:D


End file.
